


Викторианские глубины

by somedy



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, M/M, Mindfuck, Nonfiction, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: человеческий мозг - очень привлекательная вещь, и кому, как не Рубену, знать об этом?





	1. Экзокортекс

**Author's Note:**

> боди-хоррор, элементы нонфикшна, психопатия бубена
> 
> пояснялово:  
> экзокортекс — искусственное усиление человеческого интеллекта  
> фагоцитоз — процесс, в котором клетки захватывают необходимые частицы, а после обволакивают и погружают вовнутрь
> 
>  
> 
> написано на ЗФБ-19 для команды Stealth Games, бетинг - киририн

Потенциал действия STEM раскрывался с каждой секундой ее существования. Время, конечно, отсчитывалось относительно, с опорой на прежний опыт, но без него Рубена охватывал страх — потерять настоящую точку отсчета.

Со спадом первой эмоции — чистого, дробящего новую реальность гнева — вернулся исследовательский интерес. Гибкое и податливое пространство, кишащее изуродованными сознаниями, препарировалось с полумысли. Рубена это поначалу действительно развлекало. Отринув табу и осточертевшую этику, он разрывал нейронные сети подключенных, сбивал нервные импульсы и деполяризировал лишнее.

Обратиться к физиологии оказалось донельзя просто.

Человеческий разум — крайне ригидная штука. Закрепленные в мозге ассоциативные связи воздействовали на сознание, и то продуцировало привычные образы даже в STEM. Погруженное в медицинскую кому тело транслировалось в реальность, созданную без опоры на физику.

Рубен и сам попался в эту ловушку.

Правда, ему была доступна функция изменения.

Он пробовал избавиться от изуродованного тела, но шрамы и ожоги вросли слишком глубоко. Гладкая, нетронутая огнем кожа слезала точно настоящая. С лица — в первую очередь. Оно было украдено у Рубена еще в детстве и реконструкции не поддавалось. Черты лица сохранились, но что делать с кожей?

Возможные родинки, шрамы, акне — придумать их слишком просто. Деформированная нижняя губа, разъеденная огнем щека и отсутствующая ушная раковина — старые осложнения выходили наружу с гноем, везикулами и струпьями.

Даже в STEM.

Рубен терялся, не в силах сконструировать все правильно. Локсодромой [1] по схеме тела шла плексигласовая перегородка, разбивающая череп на две неравные части. Изъять ее сейчас было просто, но бессмысленно. Занести в мозг инфекцию и отследить ее развитие он не мог; воздействовать на лобные и височные доли было неразумно, а нарастить кожу и волосы — не получалось.

Точнее, он не позволял себе. Требовалось стопроцентное сходство, все остальное — недостойная подделка.

И, отказавшись от попыток восстановления, он вновь переключился на поле вокруг себя. Фазовое и психологическое пространства сливались воедино, обнажая редкие перегибы — на месте спайки с тем, что пытались создать подключенные.

Нестабильные области контролировались ими с трудом.

Это было очень странно: чувствовать каждое вмешательство в созданное им пространство. Подключенные вносили разные объекты: некоторые Рубен узнавал, другие воспринимал впервые, о некоторых — догадывался.

Кримсон-сити, Элк-Ривер, Седар-хилл и прилегающее к церкви кладбище выступили фундаментом. Рубен предпочитал работать на более сложных уровнях и саботировал мозговую активность. Физиология действительно позволяла: подключенные, осознавая себя как реально существующих людей, добровольно пускали Рубена под череп.

Он пользовался тем же методом и, проникая в кору мозга, сжигал нейроны. Порой — игрался с гистологией и наблюдал за некрозом тканей. Стимулировал различные области и устранял асимметрию полушарий. Продуманные им результаты держались недолго.

Влиять на чужое сознание не значит его контролировать.

Отсутствие динамических совпадений создавало для Рубена проблемы до перехода в STEM. Любое воздействие его подопытные воспринимали с агрессией или страхом, сопротивлялись ему — и ломались.

Неудивительно. Сложно противостоять тому, о чем и понятия не имеешь.

Инстинкт самосохранения тут существовал, скорее, как помеха. В реальности подопытных можно было подлатать медикаментами или отправить на аутопсию. STEM же диктовал условия вопреки воле Рубена и трансформировал подключенных — точнее, их сознания — в туши.

Безмозглых, уродливых и полностью подвластных Рубену.

Забавно — он просто хотел избавиться от них, а создал целую армию. Вместе с которой ему под силу защититься от «Мобиуса». Вернуть им то, чем его снабжали — изувеченное и готовое к разделке мясо.

Рубен внимательно изучил первых жертв.

Душевные нарывы вскрылись, пропуская расстройства сквозь тела: кровавые подтеки, синяки, рваная одежда, кое-где просвечивало и мясо. Глаза — если у кого и сохранились — затвердевшие, с помутневшей склерой и без зрачков. Бесполезный орган, который, как убедился Рубен, можно было удалить.

Он ощутил нечто похожее на удовольствие, когда, настроив плотность тела, подобрался к тем, кого запомнил еще до перехода. Один из таких подключенных нелепо замер, обвитый колючей проволокой. Обломанные грязные ногти, и кожа, срезанная так, чтобы висеть клочьями. Глаза продолжали шевелиться, вертеться и хвататься за жизнь — до первого пальца, вошедшего в глазницу.

Обхватывать мягкое податливое око — действительно приятно.

Поддев его снизу так, чтоб радужка почти скрылась под верхним веком, Рубен хмыкнул. С глазами доводилось работать, когда он экспериментировал с лоботомией, однако не с нервами и мышцами. Последние — тонкие, почти что нити — вытягивались легко, без участия Рубена. Блеклые, переваренные цвета оседали на щеках, пока за ними ощутимо напрягался миелин.

Рубен коснулся жестких слипшихся ресниц и усмехнулся. Чужая боль доносилась до него на уровне мозговых волн; они накатывали взволнованно, пульсировали и наверняка тянули пульс — у тела, что снаружи — к критическим 250. В реальном мире такое не выдержал бы и сам Рубен. Наверно, поэтому он раздавил глаз без сожалений. Склера лопнула с хлюпаньем, обдав пальцы вязкой, упругой субстанцией. Чуть плотнее на ощупь оказался хрусталик, но и его Рубен отбросил без сожалений.

Правда, помимо скоротечного удовольствия он ничего не добился.

Глаза, языки, уши, сердца, почки — все препарировалось одинаково скучно. Общая анатомия Рубена интересовала мало, он разбирал нервную систему.

Головной и спинной мозг, ствол, черепные нервы, сечение и удаление мозговых оболочек, стимуляция коры и ее экстирпация.

Правда, в таких исследованиях Рубен более не нуждался.

Редкие перерывы между сотрясающим его гневом и ошалелой беспомощностью, переходящей в разрушение, он поначалу почти не замечал. Пытался если не отдышаться, то собраться воедино.

Его ненависть затапливала пространство, и, замечая очередное изменение, Рубен заходился бессильным криком. Ему хотелось верить, что каждый срыв — шаг к дестабилизации STEM. Еще одно разбитое сознание в искалеченной туше — как послание в реальность.

Он никому не отдаст право на свободу. По крайней мере, пока не подключат Лесли Визерса — снова.

Рубену была нужна идеальная синхронизация.

С имеющимся и отработанным материалом, бесцельно бродящим по его пространству, такого не возникало. Импульсы нервной системы — слишком слабые и нестабильные, а мозговая деятельность протекала настолько погано, что перехватывать ее — значит, не уважать свой же разум.

Рубен выработал свою систему отсчета, ориентируясь на количество и частоту подключения новых субъектов, и совместил ее с реальным временем. Месяцы нарастали друг на друга столь плотно и однообразно, что Рубен едва не выталкивал себя за пределы физического мозга и подключенных электродов.

В его распоряжении был целый мир, но откатить тот до нужного состояния Рубен оказался не в силах. Следовало пережать эмоции, перенаправить наружу — и тогда шанс бы появился.

Но как поверить, что в симуляции реальности он до сих пор способен резать свой мозг?

Рубен вздыхал и смотрел на Лауру. Ее зловещее хрипящее шипение оттеняло все, проникая в каждый атом. Там, где она проползала, разрастались огненные ловушки, доменные печи и костры из еловых веток. Что это: отголоски ее искалеченного сознания или его страхи? Интеграция воспоминаний подключенных с его собственными? Случайная или закономерная связь?

Такие вопросы Рубен воспринимал как ироничные.

Соотношение мозга к туловищу — примерно 1 к 45, и разница действительно чувствовалась. Особенно если помимо мозга ничего и не осталось. Насколько Рубен, вслепую нащупывающий терминалы и ядро STEM, понимал, его нервную систему изощренно покромсали. Активность мозга поддерживалась препаратами, часть из которых он и не знал.

Но... проводилась ли калибровка, замена участков коры? Вакуумный шар, перегруженный проводами, защищал мозг крайне ненадежно. Такой смерти себе Рубен не желал и стал гораздо активнее присматриваться к тому, что приходит извне — в поисках подсказок.

К одной из них его подтолкнула Лаура. Милая-милая сестра, цепляющаяся за руины былой красоты, всегда понимала, чем помочь.

Счищая с ее длинных ногтей кусочки мозга, похожего на полосы подгнивающего куриного мяса, Рубен подумал, что никогда не обращал внимания на архитектонику коры мозга. Глубина и протяженность извилин и борозд, их аномальные пересечения — это могло оказаться полезнее проверки болевого порога надкостницы. Мягкой, шершавой и мутно-желтой; а к ее истончившимся слоям липли вены и капилляры.

Мозг от нее следовало отделять крайне аккуратно, используя специальные размягчающие составы. Рубен помнил, что работать с остывшим, лишенным притока крови и естественного тепла, мозгом было гораздо проще. С функционирующим — гораздо интереснее.

Рубен до сих пор испытывал удовольствие, извлекая из подключенных нечто теплое, влажное и упругое — то, что когда-то продуцировало интеллект.

Извилины, напоминающие испуганно сжавшиеся обнаженные тела, были покрыты прозрачной гладкой оболочкой. Борозды, грозные по своему рельефу, хлюпали при попытке смещения; протискивать пальцы — туго и напрасно. Меж ними до центральных образований — таламус, гипоталамус, мозолистое тело — не пробраться, если действовать честно.

Разбитные туши — не самый лучший материал, но Рубену их хватало. Он старался выдерживать атмосферу реальности — для чистоты эксперимента. Подключенные проявляли относительно настоящие реакции в условиях, созданных хоть как-то.

Так была выделена стерильная зона, в которую Рубен загонял самые интересные образцы. Бескрайнее поле с подсолнухами и редкими криво сбитыми оградами вызывало у подключенных сдержанно-положительные эмоции, и Рубен, воплощаясь, заносил орбитокласт. До обращения всегда было мало времени, поэтому работать приходилось торопливо: зажимать борозды хирургическими зажимами, расчищать отверстия кюреткой и — наслаждаться.

Воплями, плачем, слезами, сочащейся паутинной оболочкой, общим видом. Порой он наклонялся, дул на открывшийся участок мозга и улыбался. Он чувствовал каждую извилину, борозду, нейронную связь.

Восхитительное ощущение тотального контроля.

Он оборачивался к Лауре — она всегда таилась неподалеку, забившись в угол и подергивая конечностями, — и объяснял суть манипуляций. Ее глаза скрывались за спутанными волосами, но Рубен был уверен: она наблюдает. И он цеплял крючками извилины, вытягивал их наружу и замирал. Нейроны коры к такой боли не были готовы — и передавали ее ниже с опозданием, доводя подключенного до агонии.

Которые все кричали точь-в-точь как свиньи.

По крайней мере, сейчас Рубен мог не вслушиваться — и анализировать.

Всего он выделил три группы подключенных. Классификация — понятие реального мира — делала все более настоящим. Двигаясь от нее, с пути Рубен не сбивался и выделял конструкты, наименее пострадавшие при переходе в STEM. Физикализм впервые за долгое время оправдывал себя. Пространство Рубена упростилось до доказанно-существующих объектов, среди которых особенно выделялись мозги — носители информации, с которой всегда был шанс считать нечто большее, чем эмоции.

Это Рубен не мог не ценить: в конце концов, он ученый. Без образования, великой цели и моральных принципов, но разве они не являлись помехами?

С ними «Мобиус» сломал бы его гораздо быстрее.

Вспоминая о предательстве — от слизняка, посмевшего эксплуатировать его научные изыскания! — Рубен злился сильнее и сильнее. В такие моменты скрывалась и Лаура, точно не понимая, что уж ее — он никогда не тронет. Догонять ее было бесполезно.

Рубен понимал: поведение Лауры отражало ее воспоминания о жизни в особняке. Она долго привыкала к тому, что Рубен умело вскрывал куриные, а после свиные туши, и первое время сбегала, чтобы проблеваться.

Могла бы ей понравиться патанатомия?

Ответ раздражал его окончательно, и Рубен портил, наверно, с три-четыре мозга, прежде чем прийти в нормальное состояние. Расходный материал его не беспокоил.

«Мобиус» не успокоится, пока не отобьет вложения, а, значит, и его самого. Чтобы понять, как заменить ядро и сделать его стабильным, потребуется немало времени, денег, ресурсов. В том числе и людей.

______________________

[1] Локсодрома — кривая на поверхности вращения, пересекающая все меридианы под постоянным углом (конкретно — по диагонали)


	2. Принцип доминанты

Ожидание становилось невыносимым даже по меркам Рубена — в какой-то степени бесконечным и напрасным. Приток подопытных «Мобиус» перекрыл, опять попробовал отключить мозг Рубена — и едва успел выровнять скачки напряжения. Без кислорода ядро начало сбоить, пространство внутри STEM — тоже, и Рубен всерьез насторожился: а вдруг они решили отступить?

Но нет.

Свежая, явно экспериментальная партия подключенных довела Рубена почти до экстатического состояния. Он почти вырвался в «Маяк» — сгустком сознания с минимальной плотностью — и получил новых жертв.

Осточертевший подхалим Хименес. От него Рубен избавился с особым удовольствием. Мозг Хименеса — с вызревающими тромбами в сосудах — он извлекать не стал. Пустая трата времени.

Лесли Визерс. Рубен с неудовольствием отметил, что Лесли окреп и выработал что-то вроде психической устойчивости. Его мозг генерировал странные импульсы, на расшифровку которых Рубен потратил много энергии. Обращаться с Лесли как с остальными было недопустимо; его следовало пугать, вести и изредка поощрять надеждой. С последним Рубен справлялся плохо, и он, выдыхаясь, переключался на оставшихся.

Рядовых и скучных полицейских — на первый взгляд. На второй, третий, четвертый — они оказались гораздо большей проблемой.

Оскар Коннелли. Безвольное тело, и мозг под стать: рыхлый, тяжелый и скучный. Пушечное мясо, разминка для умений Рубена — на него ушли доли секунд.

Джозеф Ода. Бесполезная трата времени и сил, облаченная в плоть, форму, очки, и Рубен пожалел, что распалился. Он быстро перехватывал контроль над Одой и также быстро отпускал его. В отличие от напарников Оды, Рубена интересовала не внешняя трансформация — кровавые нарывы и сбившаяся в пену слюна — а та, что толкала к суициду. Как жалко и мерзко одновременно. Однако Рубен не поскупился на диагноз — нарушения в работе лобных долей.

Джули Кидман. Пешка «Мобиуса». Она была хороша, умна и весьма мобильна, но с мотивацией и целью определиться не смогла. Рубен ее недооценил и чуть не совершил ошибку, но устранять Кидман не имел права. Ее что-то защищало, и стоило приблизиться, как все вокруг начинало штормить. Ментальный блок «Мобиуса», медикаментозный барьер, гипертрофированный эффект плацебо — об этом следовало подумать позже. С нее пока хватало и клейма — деформация левой височной зоны.

Себастьян Кастелланос. Спившийся коп, живущий по инерции. Поначалу Рубен его не замечал, позволяя катиться в неизвестность, и жадно преследовал Лесли Визерса, вслед за которым бежал и Кастелланос. Досадная помеха успешно отражала деструкцию STEM, адаптировалась к ней и выводила из строя всех, созданных Рубеном.

Разум Кастелланоса бился как в последний раз. Его никто не оберегал, не давал подсказок, но он выживал и ускорялся. Он словно не замечал, как ловко подбрасывал себе патроны, и Рубен поддался любопытству.

Чисто научному, обеспечивающему победу над сущностью Лесли Визерса.

Пульс — в пределах допустимых 180, внутричерепное давление — восемь миллиметров ртутного столба, дыхание — затруднительное. Телосложение когда-то было спортивным, сейчас процент жира в организме достиг двадцати процентов; мышцы — неразработанные, но вполне подкачанные. Тревожность — повышена совсем на чуть-чуть, подавленность и заторможенность не проявились.

Последствия первой встречи — с иллюзорным введением орбитокласта в глазницу — также отсутствовали. Мышление не пострадало; поведение, пусть и лишенное определенной цели, соответствовало генерируемым ситуациям.

Идеальный стерильный эксперимент без цели и условий.

Приятнее для передышки и не придумать.

Рубену слежка за Кастелланосом действительно помогла. Он словно перезагрузился, спаял ослабшие ассоциативные связи и перенастроил напряжение нейронных цепей. На общее пространство STEM все это не влияло, но Рубен как личность — а он почти и забыл, как ею быть — стал сильнее.

В нем заклокотало яростное, неудержимое желание выжить во что бы ни стало, пусть и потребуется выгрызть свой мозг из STEM-ядра.

Это странное возбуждение проникло в Рубена от Кастелланоса. Такого не случалось даже с Лесли. Синхронизироваться с ним Рубен мог чисто по уровню мозговой активности, а с Кастелланосом, случайным и непредусмотренным, активизировались все каналы.

Один сам этот факт реструктурировал жизненный опыт Рубена.

Возможно, он был совместим не только с Лесли Визерсом. Мозг Кастелланоса казался вполне подходящим, к тому же, использовать его тело — гораздо практичнее.

Орда былых подопытных, иллюзия ловушек и нервно суетящийся Хименес хорошо отвлекали Кастелланоса, и Рубен сумел настроиться на его разум.

Изучить живого человека — работа тонкая, почти что ювелирная.

Хотелось задержать дыхание, облизать сухие губы и много чего еще, но тратиться настолько впустую не стоило.

Ощущая на периферии самого себя, как быстро и ловко отстреливался Кастелланос, Рубен протискивался сквозь алкогольно-табачный блок. Унылая работа, унылый напарник-заноза-в-заднице, унылый дом, унылая семья, унылое горе — жизнь Кастелланоса описывалась одним невыразительным словом. Ковыряться в ней было скучнее, чем в чужих глазницах. И поначалу Рубен подумал, что вымотался и ошибся, но, потянув за несколько рефлексов, нащупал искомое.

Огонь. Смерть. Отчаяние. И много боли.

В отличие от Рубена, в нее Кастелланос зарылся с головой. Его нервная система — истощенная до предела: регуляция в режиме отмены, нейронные связи постепенно угасали, и, если разрушение не перехватить, оно бы добило и мозг.

Заметить это мог только Рубен, ему же и латать, если выбрать не Лесли. Но нет — никаких замен на полпути, его целью должен оставаться Лесли Визерс. Кастелланос же... Его трагедия была близка и понятна — не с точки зрения науки, а чисто по-человечески.

Эмоционально заряженное совпадение, не как с Лесли.

Оно притягивало Рубена, сбивало с толку и вынуждало сканировать мозг Кастелланоса в надежде на лазейку. Какую-нибудь редкую патологию, работавшую по принципу доминанты: чем больше позволять ей влиять на себя, тем сильней меняешься.

Чисто внешне мозг Кастелланоса выглядел нормально: 1318 граммов, наличие всех извилин и борозд, отлаженное функционирование отделов и усиленная работа мозжечка из-за бьющего адреналина.

Рубена, как выяснилось, привлекало такое: парадоксальное, цепкое и бьющее по тому, что дорого. Он почти не пожалел, что натравил на Кастелланоса Лауру. Нарушение чистоты эксперимента всегда что-то доказывало, и в этот раз — не то, что делало Рубена сильнее.

Он полностью исключил концепцию опасного огня в STEM, но Кастелланосу удалось обойти волю Рубена и поменять валентность некоторых базовых объектов. За это следовало наградить — трепанацией.

Но Рубен и без того разрывался.

Избавившись от Коннелли и Хименеса, он вынужденно терпел Кидман, перехватывал импульсы мозга Лесли и, бесконечно спотыкаясь об Оду, следовал за Кастелланосом. Ему не нужно было прятаться специально, достаточно — пожелать, и пространство, затеняясь кровью, вздрагивало.

Утомленный Лаурой Кастелланос замедлился, и Рубен, переключившись с расшатывания псевдомира вокруг Лесли, с опозданием отметил, что эмоциональная чувствительность работала в обе стороны.

Кастелланос сражался с Лаурой в помещении, заполненным взрывоопасными объектами. Бочки с газом, легковоспламеняющиеся трупы и, наконец, печи, пытавшиеся сжечь Рубена уже от одной мысли о них.

Порожденный им образ Лауры тащил за собой огонь на расстоянии, и Кастелланос, даже не зная правды, сумел воспользоваться им. Рубена это дезориентировало. Он пробовал разложить действия Кастелланоса на примитивные акты, отделить мотивы и эмоциональные вспышки; и обнаруженное его не успокоило.

Огонь для Кастелланоса — капитальное решение проблемы. Старая травма — пожар, гибель дочери, няни и побег жены — мутировала в близкую Рубену деструкцию. Огонь терзал Кастелланоса весьма косвенно, и тот пытался от него избавиться, перетащить на пространство STEM.

С Лесли Визерсом это не работало; тому было под силу блокировать частицы сознания между объектами, созданными Рубеном. Сильный высокочастотный блок. Но и он постепенно пускал трещины, особенно в присутствии Кастелланоса. Похоже, Лесли с ним чувствовал себя в безопасности.

На чем основано это доверие, Рубен не понимал — но раздражать его Кастелланос почти перестал.

Взятая им короткая передышка — после комнаты с треснувшим зеркалом — позволила Рубену исказить пространство и временно расфокусировать сознание Кастелланоса. Тому должно было казаться, что он застрял в одном из объектов STEM: комнате с драпированными стенами, стулом по самому центру и странным женским смехом, который Рубен скопировал с материнского.

Эластично растянуть время, заставить каждую секунду длиться дольше для него — не проблема. Мгновение для Кастелланоса равнялось равновременным отрезкам для Рубена.

Тускло освещенные драпировки дезориентировали Кастелланоса, тот непроизвольно собрался, сдержал торопливость шага и крепче перехватил револьвер. Смех его фрустрировал, снижал уровень адреналина в крови — и все происходило как в замедленной съемке.

Так в чем же секрет устойчивости Себастьяна Кастелланоса?

Рубен приблизился. Расстояние между ними иннервировалось очень сильно, от чего физиология ощущалась громко. Пульс, циркуляция крови, слюновыделение, почечная фильтрация — Рубен слышал всего Кастелланоса.

И осуждал за саморазрушение; такое тело должно контролироваться иначе. Не обязательно самим Рубеном, но почему бы хоть не частично? Оставив метку Администратору, он словно запустил пробный зонд. Проверил, готов ли мир принять Рубена Викториано обратно.

С Кастелланосом, неспешно кружить вокруг которого неожиданно нравилось, был и другой вариант. Рубен пожалел, что не хотел жадно втягивать ноздрями прохладный воздух.

Искусственно созданный аналог — все равно что замкнутый на самом себе электрод.

Поэтому приблизился Рубен без лишней мозговой активности, настроил плотность тела и усилил чувствительность пальцев. Временная разница позволила ему остановиться позади Кастелланоса и коснуться жестких немытых волос.

Они должны быть такими, возможно, чуть теплее. Под ними и горячей беззащитной кожей — восемь миллиметров твердой кости. На висках, темени и лбу, конечно, меньше; сопротивление также слабее.

Рубен осознавал, что и себе не объяснил бы, чего пытался добиться, желая коснуться мозга Кастелланоса.

Исправить его и подчинить себе — без лишней боли, лейкотов, орбитокласта и утолщенных игл?

Кастелланос чуть сдвинулся вперед, и Рубен, наклонившись следом, заставил пальцы просочиться под его кожу. Он не был уверен, почувствовал ли его Кастелланос — может, одно легкое раздражение — но надавил сильнее. Череп под его волей сдался, размягчился, разъел ликвором надкостницу и мозговые оболочки, обнажив кору. Светло-розовая, с вкраплением грязно-песочного, склизкая, плотно спрессованная — не зная, и не поверишь, что от нее зависела целая жизнь. Поверх ее оплетали ветвящиеся капилляры, вены, сосуды, весьма условно повторяя путь извилин.

Жар от нее исходил столь сильный, что Рубен едва не потерял контроль. Одна неверная мысль — и он бы сломал Кастелланоса как всех прежних жертв. Конструкты STEM гибкими и изменяемыми были для одного Рубена. Позволь он Кастелланосу увидеть, как чьи-то пальцы касаются его роландовой борозды, и тот не выдержит, разрешит сознанию поверить и умрет.

Рубен, почувствовав недовольство, напрягся, повторил очертания глазничных борозд — пусть на мгновение само зрение обманет Кастелланоса! — и мягко сдвинулся ниже. Он словно по-настоящему держал мозг Кастелланоса, терпел опутывающий пальцы ликвор и чувствовал, как нетерпеливо циркулирует кровь.

С особым интересом всматриваясь в правое полушарие, Рубен сравнивал его со своим — не функционально, а чисто внешне. Разница — несколько граммов и пара сдвигов по миллиметрам в бороздах. Некритичное и бесполезное уточнение, заставившее Рубена испытать возбуждение.

Он и не думал, что под чьим-то черепом окажется по-настоящему уютный — такого он не чувствовал с детства — мозг.

С ним не хотелось экспериментировать, лишь — изучать. Медленно, миллиметр за миллиметром, прощупывая каждую неровность и регулируя уровень межмозговой жидкости.

Рубен казался себе кукловодом, наконец-то опробовавшим желанную марионетку, и едва не простимулировал мозолистое тело. Пережав его и сдвинув чуть в сторону, он бы открыл инфантильные спазмы по конечностям Кастелланоса; игра с размерами критично б сдвинулась к синдрому чужой руки, и Кастелланос засомневался бы в своей нормальности.

Насколько увлекателен человеческий мозг; податливый и слабый в нужных руках, он парадоксально захватывал разум и сталкивал, наверно, в бездну.

Рубена давно так не захлестывало восторгом. Он точно наконец отсоединился от ядра и переписал условную матрицу объектов STEM. Настолько концентрированное и разрывающее состояние — оно, должно быть, отразилось на всех подключенных. Но даже о Лесли Визерсе, ментальный блок которого почти распался, Рубен подумал со странной неохотой.

Наверно, его догнало безумие.

Сколько психически больных к нему подключал «Мобиус»? Какое число он вскрывал самолично? И разве одиночество не тот вид депривации, что сводит с ума без шанса на восстановление?

Вопросы — абстрактные, с ненужными ответами; мозг Кастелланоса — реально существующий, обжигающий и пахнущий чем-то горьким.

Отсутствие вентиляции в черепе всегда компенсировалось стерильностью, и запахи не проникали в кору. Коснувшись ее кончиком носа, Рубен почувствовал рыхлую тягучую, похожую на подтаявшее желе, оболочку, с редкими сгустками межмозговой жидкости.

Кастелланос сдвинулся вбок, его голова дрогнула, готовая повернуться, и Рубен протестующе рыкнул.

Нет, еще слишком рано, времени нужно сбавить обороты до минуса.

Заглянув через плечо Кастелланоса, Рубен отметил темные и напряженные глаза, упрямый изгиб губ и глубокие, застоявшиеся морщины между бровей. Лицевые мышцы следовало беречь почти также, как нервную систему; и с этой мыслью Рубен дотронулся до лба Кастелланоса. Кожа, точнее, ее роговой слой, расправлялась неохотно, подстраивась под дернувшуюся руку хозяина.

Рубен снисходительно хмыкнул, вернул пальцы к извилинам и осторожно потер выпуклости. Ближайшие сосуды взбухли, готовые лопнуть, сам Кастелланос застонал — наверняка его ударило головной болью — и приготовился схватиться за череп. Присутствие Рубена он так и не заметил, среагировал на дискомфорт — и, что особенно ценно, почти без задержек.

Задерживаться возле него — приятно и отчасти перспективно, но Рубен, покрывавший собой всю STEM, почувствовал удар со стороны.

Похоже на Кидман — редкие звуки выстрелов, женский крик, мигающий фонарик. Придется отвлечься, проверить, успел ли от нее вновь сбежать Лесли, а с Кастелланосом...

Он встретится позже.

Выдавив необязательную улыбку, Рубен раздвинул языком губы. Затылочная часть на вкус оказалась терпкой, немного мыльной; за ней тянулось яркое послевкусие. Вторая проба — пониже, ближе к стволу — добавила соли и вязкости.

В такт языку Рубена подрагивали драпировки грубого твида.

Он пожелал, что столь интимная сцена прошла мимо отца-пуританина; он заслужил увидеть, кем обернулся тот, кто был годами заперт в сыром и ледяном подвале.

От шумного выдоха под левым ухом Кастелланос заторможенно дернулся, и Рубен, почти с нежностью сжимающий его голову, коснулся висков. Кастелланос с ворчанием притих и начал — едва различимо, скорее, на предчувствиях — разворачиваться.

Пустая и безопасная комната ему не импонировала. Хотя, возможно, он чувствовал, что не один?

Но спрашивать его Рубен не стал. Ему — утомленному и перегруженному — требовалось другое: синхронизация с мозговой активностью Кастелланоса и совмещение их прошлого. Слияние психотравматических ситуаций всегда работало в практической психиатрии, а Рубен был не против, чтобы вместо него и Лауры в амбаре сгорел незнакомый ребенок.

В пределах STEM он сможет стереть и его.

Потенциал действия системы раскрывался с каждой секундой ее существования, и кто сказал, что быть не может двойного ядра? Подключенные обречены исполнять волю Рубена до тех пор, пока он этого желает. Исключение выдали одному Кастелланосу — соблазнительно надломленному, барахтающемуся в мире без знакомых законов.

Еще одно оборванное движение Кастелланоса заставило Рубен качнуть головой. В текущих условиях он не был готов к такой бездумной трате умственных усилий, их стоило беречь для Кидман и Лесли.

Коснувшись мозга Кастелланоса в последний раз — как говорила Лаура, на удачу — Рубен, не отстраняясь, исчез в зазорах плиток на полу.

Но его мысли продолжал занимать Кастелланос, с хорошим и крепким мозгом в 1318 граммов.

Рубен пометил его — на будущее; и был готов — процентов на пятьдесят семь — избавиться от душевного уродства и вывернутой наизнанку морали.

Ведь, кажется, Рубен нашел того, кто подписал для него индульгенцию.

«Ты ведь уже мой, Себ».


	3. Фагоцитоз

Ассимиляция выжимала для STEM многое, но не всегда лучшее. Архетипический набросок — под номером A6-441 — подтверждал это несколько хуже реального прошлого. Рубен морщился, но был вынужден идти на честность: он вырезал внушительный пласт знаний из ошибок.

Отсутствие категоризации усложняло невызревшее детское любопытство, и он вынужденно учился вслепую: двигаться от самых старых — простых в освоении — теорий к настоящему и верному. Учения прошлого были просты и понятны даже для школьника, и Рубен двигался по ним как по страховочному канату, задерживаясь на том, что впечатляло.

Потрепанный, попавший в семейную библиотеку по явной ошибке френологический атлас Галля-Шпурцгейма [1] помог поделить мозг на зоны-эмоции; уверенное владение хирургическими инструментами отменило ошибочные знания.

Страх, надежда, зависть, доверие, отчаяние — конструкты психологического пространства, но не более.

Даже в пределах STEM имплозия отдельных объектов требовала определенных условий. Введения чужих мозговых структур в стазис — и быстрая ювелирная заточка требуемых образов. Объединения множества пространств с человеческими переживаниями; и надо успевать до атрофации сознаний всех подключенных.

Извлечь образы — как rete mirabile [2] у свиней, которых он резал в детстве.

Но rete mirabile — чудесная лишь по названию сеть — Рубена разочаровала, и он, запертый в окружении туш, брезгливо отбрасывал нервные пучки, между которых порой застревали усохшие сухожилия и кровяные сгустки. Ассимилировать в STEM ошибочные идеи он не имел права; его детище давно превзошло подобные конструкции. Многоуровневая система подключения — терминал, корреляция с ядром и полная сепарация от реальности — заставляла поглощать каждый элемент реальности и выжимать из него лучшее.

Как, например, Кастелланоса — субъекта для обхода блока Лесли Визерса.

Отслеживая передвижения подключенных, Рубен привычно фиксировал выводы — проговаривал в присутствии Лауры — и хмурил брови. Некоторые факты выпадали из области его понимания. Рубен отрицал децентрацию как ученый и чуждые его пониманию факты раскладывал до простейших элементов.

Поведение Лесли Визерса — критические ошибки речевой функции, выходящие из лобной и височной зон, тревожный невроз и бесконечный триггер в форме самого Рубена.

Нарушенная адаптация все же старалась найти в STEM безопасное место для Лесли. Рядом с кем-то. Для чего-то. Подальше от самого Рубена.

В попытке принять парадоксальность проблемы с Визерсом Рубен воспользовался очередными телами. Извлечь из них частицы самого себя — ядра и самой сути STEM — не представлялось возможным. Туши заходились дурным криком и гнулись в его руках, точно бескостные. Его эмоции, вошедшие в каждую из них, прорезали кожу колючей проволокой, протаскивавшей на шипах кровеносные сосуды. Мыслительные персеверации перекручивали извилины по-настоящему: сжимали до хлюпанья ликвора, наматывали на проржавевший орбитокласт и прошивали мягкой чавкающей нитью мозг — насквозь. Мозолистое тело — сложное плетение нервных волокон, соединяющих полушария — истончалось от трения; тягучая и липкая нервная ткань, покрытая лопнувшими розоватыми прожилками, терпела до последнего, но Рубену все же сдавалась.

Его успокаивала агония — последние издерганные ноты — и он перекусывал нервные волокна без сомнений. Грубо, решительно, на пару с собственным же языком, топя рот в соленой крови, безвкусном вязком ликворе и жесткой горечи нервов. Вкус — неуверенный, подрагивающий между воображением и воспоминаниями — впечатлял на нулевом уровне, и Рубен разочарованно щелкал очередную тушу по лбу.

Отпечаток психики подключенного — жалкое зрелище.

Такое Рубен называл суррогатом вторичности и не жалел, пуская в расход. Индуцирующие поля — по крайней мере, их достоверная симуляция — выдавливали из туш действительно все. Рубену даже не требовалось вмешиваться: перерезать спинномозговые нервы, вводить под позвонки электроды или задействовать эстезиометр [3]. Последний он вводил точно к кости — желтоватой, шершавой и с редкими бугорками — и высчитывал уровни болевого шока.

Эстезиометр вызывал неприятные воспоминания. Рубен растирал пальцами — до сухости и жжения — обрывки нервной ткани, вспоминая, как ловко и отчаянно отбивался от него Лесли Визерс — в мире, не ограниченном STEM. Рубен тогда проявил несвойственное себе милосердие, дрогнув на схожих с собственными результатами электроэнцефалографии. Эстезиометр только коснулся холодной, с редкими родимыми пятнами кожи Лесли и слабо продавил ту, вымерив упругость.

Сейчас Рубен требовался психический эквивалент эстезиометра, чтобы ввести тот в запутавшееся сознание Лесли и дотащить того до болевого стазиса — чтобы сам Рубен успел к нему подключиться.

Для этого Рубен и нуждался в Кастелланосе. Определенно.

Вести его по годологическому пространству [4] было поразительно просто. Кастелланос, отрицавший нереальность происходящего, видел впереди крайне малое — и стремился к нему с той страстью, которой Рубен был лишен даже как ученый. Драйв, порожденный базовыми потребностями, разгонял Кастелланоса в достаточной степени, чтобы интересовать Рубена.

И спрессовать пространство так, чтобы зажать Кастелланоса между когда-то натертым паркетом, узорчатыми вазами и мрачными портретами в тяжелых дубовых рамах. Родовой особняк — искаженный наслоением образов для Лесли и Хименеса — казался достаточно надежным, чтобы подобраться вплотную.

Перестроить когнитивные карты и добраться до реальности.

Кастелланос пропах ею насквозь, но совершенно не так, как желал Рубен. Алкоголь, табак, пропотевшая рубашка и собачье дерьмо, намертво прилипшее к подошве.

Терпимая неприятность, от которой в STEM легко абстрагироваться — и, развлекаясь, поставить ту под сомнение.

Мелькнула мысль натравить на Кастелланоса криво слепленных доппельгангеров, но особняк — психопатическая травма, разъедающая Рубена вопреки его воле — отсекал лишние сложности. Оголились собственные переживания, настойчиво колотвшие по подвальным трубам; сполз разъеденный миелин с нервов — и Рубен почти потерял терпение.

Оно, потрескавшись, пропустило в особняк несколько воспоминаний, достигших Кастелланоса. Того они стопорили, склоняли к недоумению и опасениям — перед расплатой. Ее воплотил собой Рубен — настойчивый и донельзя целостный. Ковры под обгорелыми ступнями вспыхнули, вынуждая ровнять шаг — по незримой спасительной линии.

Кастелланос ощутимо боялся — и отступал, едва не роняя револьвер. Бессмысленного размена секунд на пули не случалось, а к спичкам никто и не тянулся — на радость Рубену, заставившему пол выскользнуть — из-под Кастелланоса.

Рубен развел пространства и почти интуитивно свел представления Кастелланоса со своими. STEM снова расслоилась, выдавая множественную картину, и Кастелланос, рухнув навстречу ловушке — стальным спиралям-пожирателям — не заметил, что упустил главное.

Усмешка исказила губы Рубена, а следом и время.

Спинной мозг — 46 сантиметров в длину, 12 миллиметров ширины — Кастелланоса просвечивал сквозь кости, плоть и одежду без рентгена; змеился под позвоночником, направляя пучки нервов к различным органам.

Если хотя бы дернуть — Рубен получит возможность перекроить чужую активность.

Однако измученное медицинской комой тело не готово к столь грубому вмешательству. Это несколько усложняло задачу, и Рубен, позволив Кастелланосу отстрелить механизм ловушки, почувствовал раздражение. Не помогло и то, что пуля пробила собственность отца — очередное религиозное мещанство.

Простейших моторных актов — вздохов, хруста пальцами, зевков — Рубену не хватало; эмоции грозились накрыть разум подобно оболочкам — извилины.

Квазистационарность STEM давно перестала казаться благом.

Велев себе обдумать это позднее, Рубен вновь двинулся за Кастелланосом — настойчиво непонимающем в своем продвижении — и проследил за ним до найденного лимбового замка.

Странно — его Рубен точно не создавал. Похоже, их совместимость проявилась на низшем уровне, среди адаптации и стресса.

Кастелланос — упрямо пытавшийся сократиться до Себа — нащупывал не выход, а самого Рубена. Замки, зеркала, «Лунный свет», огонь — случайным все могло казаться только в одиночку, и Рубен впервые почувствовал что-то новое.

Вакуумного шара с лаконичной наклейкой стало катастрофически не хватать для этого мозга.

Его не могло тошнить — без подтвержденных органов — но выворачивало и крутило почти по-настоящему. Взять это под контроль Рубен сумел достаточно быстро и, недовольный, отыгрался на Кастелланосе.

Распоряжаться своей собственностью Рубен имел полное право.

Он сдвинул лимбовые замки самостоятельно, не позволив разгадать код — просто на всякий случай — и выплюнул в лицо Кастелланосу мешанину склизких образов. Интерпретировать их можно было только одним путем. Влажные, горячие, явно свежевыпотрошенные кишки, с концов которых сочилась темная смрадная масса, сморщенные потрескавшиеся почки, полые огрызки сердечных вен и аорты — и тут уже едва не стошнило Кастелланоса.

Споткнувшись о свою же ногу, он отступил и рухнул, брезгливо дернулся, смахнув с коленей кишки, и оступился, не сумев вдохнуть воздух. Шоковое мгновение, позволившее Рубену настигнуть его и повторить фокус с плотностью.

Определившись с настройками, их можно умело проворачивать — и достигать эффектов, которых лишена реальность. Слепить, пережимая зрительные нервы. Сдерживать, меняя напряжение мышц. Сбивать с толку, выбивая все опоры.

Что угодно — пока есть контроль над мозгом, ослабшим и не готовым думать.

Извилины для Рубена всегда шевелились по-особому; раскрывались иначе — набухая и расцветая — через мыслительную активность. Изменения, отслеженные с помощью мозговых волн, в STEM замечались сразу: мозг вздрагивал, плевался ликвором и чавкал, втягивая в борозды капилляры. Кровь словно сгущалась, едва не застревая на мосту — меж головным и спинным мозгом — и толкалась ниже — крупно, жадно и торопливо.

У Кастелланоса вся кровь была поделена на тромбы и мутно-желтую плазму. Число эритроцитов — низкое; клетки, зашуганные алкоголизмом и, как следствие, травмированной печенью, жались друг к другу. Кислорода не хватало, и Рубен, прислушавшись, понял, что дело в терминале.

Внешнее повреждение — то ли забившийся в нос физраствор, то ли с частично неисправными провода — пытались разрушить Кастелланоса изнутри. Рубен заметил это первым, но только усмехнулся: без его прямого контроля STEM подключала людей со странной избирательностью.

Они меняли тип мышления неосознанно и продолжали цепляться за витальность, доводя ту до уровня смешных ритуалов. Ни один подключенный не был способен осознать новые правила полностью и отказаться от фиксации на дыхании, мелких ранах или мочеиспускания.

Рубен не мог понять: зачем, если все это нереально?

Поверить в собственную уязвимость — значит убить себя; отказаться от мышления — все равно что вырвать легкие и сердце.

Всматриваясь в усталую, перекошенную остеохондрозом и кровоподтеками, спину Кастелланоса, Рубен отмечал, с какой брезгливостью тот ковырялся в фантомных головах со спиленными наполовину черепами.

Грубая работа дилетанта: нестриженные волосы, пропитанные кровью, кололи подсохший мозг, пробиваясь под железный обруч, окольцевавший спилы.

Загустевшая кровь, вместе со счищенной паутинной оболочкой, оседала на стенках и деформировала редкие извилины, продавливая те под кость. Отсутствие стерильности подточило инструменты — орбитокласт, ланцет, разнокалиберные трепаны — и смысл проводимых операций.

Кастелланос видел работу Рубена ярко, частично верно, но мелочами сбивал всю ценность.

Рубена это сильно задело, и он едва не ткнул Кастелланоса лицом в мозг. Пробивающаяся в центральных бороздах гниль всегда приводила в чувства лучше, чем нашатырь. Такого обесценивания своей работы Рубен никому не прощал — и Кастелланос, еще недавно привлекавший затейливым узором извилин, словно бы износился в его глазах.

Недавняя мысль — обвить его мозг собственным rete mirabile, сотканным чисто из пучков разума — схлынула, с отростками эмоций. Рубен, почти скрипнувший раздраженно зубами, повторно перехватил контроль над временем и заставил Кастелланоса зайтись душным кашлем.

На уровне шестой-седьмой реберной пары перехватывать спинной мозг вполне удобно. Пропускать сквозь пальцы нервы и чувствовать серое — резиново-липкое на ощупь — вещество, пытавшееся влиться в форму позвоночника, — точно наматывать на кисть нити, ведущие марионетку по сцене. Задействовать нужные нервы сейчас было несложно, но Кастелланос вряд ли способен на принятие — а, главное, интерпретацию — запроса.

Он ошибался даже на уровне представлений.

Рубен покачал головой и, резко толкнувшись носом в чужую шею, разжал пальцы. Кастелланос дернулся, пытаясь непонимающе прорваться сквозь загустевшее время. Мозжечок, скрытый под линией роста волос, запульсировал, выплеснув нарушения координации, и Рубен мазнул носом по его листкам.

Оставить свой след на мозге с весьма удачными характеристиками — вполне приемлемо и рационально.

Пройдясь по мозжечку вверх, к затылочной доле, Рубен неожиданно нежно ухватил плечи Кастелланоса, прижимая того к себе. Легкие, казалось, оберегающие движения вряд ли осознавались обоими. Ощущений не стоило и касаться — Рубен их отрицал как фальшивые.

Он оперировал проверенными знаниями, позволявшими обходить твердую мозговую оболочку и счищать паутинки мягких тканей и капилляров. Извилины обнажались нескромно, набухая; в них словно вызревал сам Кастелланос — которого желал подчинить Рубен — и пропускал вовнутрь множество инфекций.

Одна из которых с готовностью вонзила зубы в мягкую трехмиллиметровую ткань, волной оплетавшую мозговые центры.

Рубен терзал Кастелланоса по-своему мягко и осторожно, лишь самую малость меняя рельеф — а вместе с ним и зрительное восприятие.

Мозжечок, в отличие от других областей, радовал отсутствием запаха, сплошной текстурой — и странным удовлетворением, растекшимся по призрачным нервам Рубена.

Все отдавалось гулкими ударами сердца Кастелланоса — пульсировавшего так жарко, что Рубен не выдержал и отстранился. Пространство быстро поглотило его, скрыв от Кастелланоса.

Рубен точно ввел в него часть себя — непредусмотренная инъекция личной заинтересованности — и, глотнув человечности, невольно провел по губам пальцами.

Он что-то сделал вопреки логике, но захотел добить губы улыбкой, а глотку — каркающим, раздражающим разум смехом.

Ненужным и бесполезным как Кастелланос — в динамическом поле STEM.

«Ведь я не позволю тебе выбраться в одиночку».

 

__________________________

[1] Френологический атлас Галля-Шпурцгейма — атлас, составленный известными френологистами, изучавшими связь психических свойств человека и строения его черепа.

[2] Rete mirabile — своеобразная форма ветвления сосудов (артерий и вен), расположенных очень близко друг к другу и делящихся на огромное число ветвей, разделенных перемычками

[3] Эстезиометр — медицинский прибор, служащий для определения кожной чувствительности.

[4] Годолоческое пространство — особо воздействующее психологическое поле, заключающее в себе все события прошлого, настоящего и будущего, которые могут повлиять на нашу жизнь


End file.
